Miraculous Drabbles
by SsilverStreak
Summary: Just where I'm tossing all of my random drabbles. Not related unless otherwise stated, pairings and characters will vary.
1. Ambush (Adrino)

As soon as he started, Nino knew that he had, maybe, three minutes before he was ambushed.

Most people would have sped up, but instead he slowed down, took his time, and…

"Hey Nino." A warm body plastered against his back, toned arms reaching around to grab the spare fork that Nino had started bringing as Adrien helped himself to a bite of his lunch.

Nino probably shouldn't have adored the little moan that Adrien made, but it was too damn cute.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing?" Adrien mumbled with his mouth full before swallowing.

"Naw, dude. My mom's even been making extra for me to bring. She thinks you're too skinny. Eat up." Nino smirked, playfully digging an elbow into Adrien's side. "Can't have my boyfriend going hungry."

"I swear, your family makes the _best_ food." Nino knew objectively that it was probably rude for Adrien to be talking with his mouth full, but he just found it adorable. It was totally unfair how his boyfriend managed to be adorable at _everything_ he did.

"That's because we actually _spice_ our food, dude. Now help me finish this before we have to get back to class."


	2. Haircut (LadyNoir)

"Where _is_ she?" Chat muttered, pacing back and forth as he started yet another round of 'spot the cat' from his rooftop perch. Even with his vantage point and excellent night vision, the local strays were good at sneaking around, so it made a good diversion while he waited for his Lady to join him on patrol.

'Huh, that little gray tabby looks a lot thinner than when I last saw her, did she have kittens?' he mused, then pulled out his staff and flicked open the port to the screen, tapping the Ladybug symbol on it.

Unlike the other times he had tried to call, this time someone actually picked up.

"Sorry Chat!" Ladybug panted, his view a dizzying swirl of fast-moving building as she ran, though her yoyo wasn't angled to catch her face. "The little girl I babysit managed to get gum all in my hair this afternoon and my mother and best friend had to cut it to get it all out."

"That's a shame, bugaboo." Chat replied, relaxing against a chimney now that he was reassured of his partner's safety. "Hopefully it was just a trim?"

"Afraid not, Kitty. They had to cut a lot off. You're not allowed to laugh, okay?"

"Never, My Lady." Chat promised softly, putting a hand over his heart, even though she couldn't see it. "Cat's honor."

"Thanks, Chat. I'll be there in a few minutes." The call cut off, and Chat flicked the port closed before re-holstering his staff.

It was less than a minute later before his sensitive ears caught the distinctive _zing!_ of Ladybug's yoyo, automatically twitching in that direction. When she landed, though, his breath caught, eyes going wide.

Ladybug shifted nervously, one hand coming up to tug fitfully at a lock of hair on her new pixie cut. "You promised not to laugh, Chat." She reminded him, a little defensively.

Laughing was the furthest thing from his mind. The pigtails had been adorable and imparted their own charm, but the sleek new cut…

Chat felt his entire face flush. His Lady looked older and more dangerous, sleeker and faster and _oh no he wasn't ready for this._

"Chat?"

" _Gotta go you look great time to start patrol bye!"_ Chat got out in a rush, racing for the next rooftop and missing the jump entirely, splatting against the opposite wall.

He was going to need a lot of cold showers until he got used to that haircut.


	3. Protector (Alya and Ladybug)

"What were you THINKING?!" Alya hissed, peering around a corner to check if the coast was clear.

"Roaw." Alya wasn't sure how the long-legged cat dangling from her arms managed to pack so much sass and sarcasm into a single sound, but, then, Ladybug always had been talented.

"Not another word out of you, Missy! I can't believe you did that! How are you going to purify the akuma looking like this?!" Deciding that it was safe, Alya hurried across the street, ducking into an alcove.

"Roaw." The red and black spotted Bengal in her arms suddenly butted its head up under her chin, purring with a little bit of a trill at the end.

Alya didn't need to understand cat to know what Ladybug was saying.

 _'I couldn't let you get hurt.'_

"I am going to have WORDS with you later," Alya grumbled. "Alright, let's try to find Chat Noir and see if he has any way to fix this mess."

Ladybug gave a satisfied trill, then clambered up onto Alya's shoulder, balancing easily. Blue eyes met hers, and long whiskers quirked forward.

 _'Let's go.'_


	4. Crush (LadybugAdrien and ChatAlya)

It had taken all of three akuma fights before Chat Noire and Ladybug had given in and told each other their identities. Finding out that they actually knew each other and were friends in school had been awesome, and while patrols had originally started as a way to help keep the city safe, they had quickly devolved into an opportunity to talk about their friends.

Well, really, one mutual friend of theirs.

That both may or may not have a crush on.

"Did you see Marinette today?" Chat gushed as soon as they met up on a roof.

"What part?" Ladybug asked, plopping onto a convenient brick outcropping and wiggling eagerly.

"She was rescuing a cat out of a tree and got stuck." Chat grinned, pulling her phone out of one of her pockets. "I got it all on video, of course."

"And you didn't TEXT it to me?! For shame!" Ladybug put a hand over his heart. "I thought we were friends!"

"I wanted to show you in person, of course! Now budge over while I bring up the video."

Ladybug laughed, scooting over and pulling Chat in close as she tapped her way to the video and started it playing.

There were worse ways to bond than talking about how amazing the girl they both had crushes on was.


	5. Help (Group, no shipping)

"Is there anyone in this room who ISN'T a superhero?!" Alya shouted, pacing back and forth.

Sabrina slowly raised her hand. "Well, I mean, I've been helping Chloe, but I'm not one myself."

"Alya, please," Marinette pleaded. "We need you to pull damage control. Another reporter got video of us transforming and you're the best person we know to handle it."

"I still say we should have bribed him for it, then dropped him off the Eiffel Tower," Chloe sniffed.

"Chloe, no, we've talked about this. Heroes don't drop people that annoy them off of landmarks," Sabrina said with a groan, rubbing at her temples.

Chloe frowned thoughtfully, then opened her mouth.

"Or other tall buildings of any sort!" Sabrina added, not even looking up.

"Alya, please. We really need your help," Adrien said softly.

Alya sighed, then headed for her laptop. "Fine. I'll see what I can do. But this isn't over."


	6. Victory (Adrien and Marinette)

"Get him get him get him!" Marinette shouted, leaning forward and tapping furiously at her controller.

"Way ahead of you!" Adrien growled, fingers a blur over his own controller.

When UMS4 had come out, with online PvP, they hadn't even needed words beyond Marinette telling Adrien she had picked up the game. He had arrived Saturday morning carrying snacks and his own controller with a hopeful expression, and they were spending the time-honored tradition of teens everywhere and DESTROYING opponents online.

Currently, they were doing a 'first to 100 kills' run with two teams of ten on each side, and the scores were 89 to 91 in favor of the other team.

Honestly, Marinette and Adrien were carrying their team.

"Got him!" Adrien crowed, and Marinette echoed it with a whoop of her own as her character took out two more within just a few seconds, jumping their score up.

Adrenaline pumping, hearts racing, breathing hard, they took off after their next victims.

Twenty-eight seconds later, the screen flashed, with 'VICTORY!' appearing along with the score underneath, 100 to 98.

Both teens whooped and turned to each other, the thrill of winning singing in their veins as they reflexively brought their fists together.

"Pound it!"

Adrien and Marinette froze, fighting to catch their breath. As their eyes met, disbelief slowly changed into recognition.

And then Adrien whooped again and tackled Marinette into a strong hug. "I finally found you, My Lady!"


	7. Drive (Alyanette)

"Hey, Mari, pull over. Let me drive for a while."

Marinette stifled a yawn and glanced at Alya in the passenger seat. "No, I've got it. You were chasing after that akuma earlier, you have to be tired."

"And you were actually fighting it. Besides, I got a short nap in while you were driving."

Marinette knew that, she had wished she could stop to take a picture. It was rare her girlfriend was so still and calm, and even rarer that she was able to get evidence of it.

"Come on, Mari. Just for a little while."

Another yawn decided her, she didn't need to be driving if she was this tired. "Alright, alright."

Once the car was stopped, both front doors opened and the two young women got out. As they each settled into their new seats, Alya leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Get some rest. We'll be home before you know it."


	8. Fluffy (LadyNoir)

"Okay. On the bright side, it could be worse," Chat said, examining himself. It was always a crapshoot when he got hit by an akuma's powers what the result would be. "I can still talk, I have thumbs…"

Ladybug made another tiny squeal behind her clenched fists covering her mouth.

Chat sighed, flicking an ear in annoyance. "On the downside, I'm FLUFFY."

There went that Ladybug squeal again.

Chat wasn't sure what had happened to his suit, and he hoped Plagg was doing okay, but as it was, he kinda looked like a big, monstrous version of his kwami. Like Plagg and a werewolf had a baby.

Okay, no, ew, getting that mental image out of his head.

Chat sighed, carefully scratching the top of his head with his new, real claws as his fluffy plume of a tail swayed behind him in place of his usual leather one. "Okay, I'm still wearing the ring, but I don't want to risk using Cataclysm like this. Do you have any ideas, My Lady?"

Ladybug squeaked from behind her fists, and Chat sighed.

"Oh, fine. Get it out of your system."

Look, normally he would be all about Ladybug's excited butt wiggle before she pounced him to the roof and started examining his new, very real ears, but right now he just wanted a pair of pants, even if nothing seemed to be visible under the fur.

And then gloved fingers slid into the fur on his head, rubbing at the base of his ears, and a thunderous purr kicked up against his will as all thought of pants went out the window.

"Ohmigosh you're so ADORABLE Chat, your ears and tail and oh cats you have TOEBEANS!" Ladybug grabbed one of his hands and started playing with the pink pads on the ends of his fingers.

Okay, so having Ladybug fuss over him like this wasn't all bad, especially so long as it wasn't permanent.

He did make Ladybug promise that they would never again speak about him doing a kicky-foot when she gave him a belly rub, though.


	9. Love (PlaggTikki)

For a long time, He was an aimless force in the universe, power unrivaled, the very essence of Destruction. He existed in every crash of planets, every death of a star. Galaxies collided at His whim, and He delighted in it.

And then He was bound.

His first breath came, and with it, awareness. His ears twitched, filled momentarily with the rush of His own gasping and the roar of His own heartbeat.

Awareness expanded, the shuffle of cloth at the edges of the room, the feel of cooling stone beneath Him, still dimly glowing from the heat of His binding, a gasping sound similar to His own.

It stretched further, power rushing into His body, too small to hold it all but yet never filling. For an instant, His heartbeat was again the crash of supernovae, His gritted fangs the unbearable pressure at the heart of black holes.

And then another presence, soothing the heart of Destruction, His equal and opposite in every way. This He knew, for hadn't He once taken joy in destroying what She made? Creation swirled against His Destruction, and His heart leapt in glee as their auras joined in a merry dance. Somehow, He knew, She was glad He was there.

For the first time, Plagg opened his eyes.

He wouldn't know the name for the color for some time yet, but the first thing he ever saw was blue, blue as deep and endless as the seas he would one day sail and the skies he would one day fly.

Blue eyes blinked sleepily, and he registered that their owner, a tiny being redder than blood and black as his own short fur, was smiling.

"Hello. I'm Tikki. It's nice to finally meet you like this."

Plagg fell hard, and never wanted to stop.


	10. Balance (PlaggTikki)

((Companion with Ch. 9, Love))

When They came into being, She had been distantly aware of The Other, but She did not concern herself with Him. There was much to do.

She delighted in bringing stars into being, pushing clouds of gas down and down until they ignited under their own weight and burst into brilliance. Big and small, She lit up the universe with pinpricks of light that chased back the darkness.

And then The Other came, and Her largest and finest stars burst and flashed and died under His touch, leaving behind His laughter and Destruction, sometimes in the form of pulsars or neutron stars, sometimes in that of black holes, which didn't even shine to light up the darkness.

And She raged, for how dare He bring His Destruction to bare on Her Creations? But raging did no good, as They could no more harm each other than could They touch.

So She set about Creating again, determined to make more than He could ever hope to Destroy. And when She gathered the remnants of Her largest and brightest stars, She paused in wonder.

Because in the Destruction of those stars, The Other had made things anew. New elements, new materials for Her to Create with.

And as She created new stars, and new smaller objects, planets and moons and so many wondrous things, She saw Her stars begin to circle, to dance around the largest of His destructive forces.

As galaxies came into being, beautiful swirls of Her stars held together by the force of His black holes, She could no longer hate Him.

It became a game, Her Creating, Him Destroying, and in the process leaving Her new and exciting things to use in Her Creations.

Her finest Creations were the worlds where She brought Life into being, green and blue planets dotted all across the universe, Her greatest treasures. And while She wanted to rage each time He brought Destruction to those worlds, mass extinction upon mass extinction, She always looked forward to what would rise above the challenge and pull through, and the new resulting life that would come about on those worlds.

For Destruction even had a place among Life.

And then, the beings on one of Her worlds bound them both.

She was small, much of Her power cut off, but not all of it. Her own panting, and that of another, The Other's, filled Her head. Exhaustion, something She had never known before, weighed Her down, but She forced Her eyes open regardless.

And with that came a name, Her name. She had never had one before, after all She knew who She was.

Tikki blinked slowly, tiredly, at the curled up form on the opposite side of the spell circle. He was as small as her, his fur as dark as the space between her stars.

And then he opened his eyes, and she couldn't help but smile, for they were the same color of her life-bearing worlds.

The same ones that wouldn't exist without him.

And delight bubbled up within her, that he was here with her, and another emotion, deeper and fiercer, hot as a quasar and soft as the fur on his cheek.

"Hello. I'm Tikki. It's nice to finally meet you like this."


	11. Anniversary (PlaggTikki)

"Plagg? Marinette said you wanted to see me?" Tikki paused at the hatch leading up to Marinette's balcony and frowned when there was no answer. Deciding that the silence was too innocent, she phased through and floated up. "Honestly, if this is another one of yours and Trixx's pranks, you silly cat-"

Tikki trailed off, eyes going wide as her breath caught in her throat. All of the strung lights on the balcony had been plugged in, and were added to by about half a dozen tealight candles flickering gently from where they were scattered around the balcony. One was resting on the small table, along with two larger objects. Tikki floated closer, then gasped and covered her mouth with her tiny hands at finding two cupcake-sized cheesecakes resting on tiny plates.

A form only slightly larger than her own and covered in dark, velvet fur pressed against her side, cheek rubbing against hers in feline affection. "I knew you'd like it. It's been a while since we've celebrated our anniversary, and, well…" Plagg fidgitted, and Tikki couldn't help a delighted giggle as she hugged him tightly.

The other kwami were convinced that Plagg didn't have a romantic bone in his body. Tikki knew better.

Plagg squeaked, then hugged her back just as tightly before breaking away. "Come on, before the cheesecakes go bad. Marinette found a recipe called 'death by chocolate' for yours." He shook his head in amusement. "I know how you love your chocolate."

Tikki gave a small laugh, diving in for another hug. Yes, she loved chocolate, but she loved her grumpy, sweet other half far more.


	12. Comfort (OT4)

Alya heard the soft taps on the balcony first, and looked over in time to see Ladybug slide the glass door open. Ladybug and Chat were leaning against each other as if to prop each other up, and Alya swore softly at the vacant, haunted looks in their eyes.

She had seen the battle on the news, of course, as had Nino. They had both watched part of an elementary school collapse due to an akuma attack, had heard the distant screams from inside, and the far louder ones from Paris's heroes.

The Miraculous Cure healed broken and battered bodies and torn buildings.

But it didn't take away memories.

Alya and Nino were up and there just in time to catch Marinette and Adrien as they dropped their transformations, reflexively reaching out to catch their tired kwami as they fell. With the ease of long practice, and oh it wasn't _fair_ that they'd done this enough to become well-versed in it, Alya and Nino guided Marinette and Adrien over to the couch and settled them on it, side by side, blankly cradling their exhausted kwami to their chests.

Nino went and got the blankets from their massive shared bed while Alya went to the kitchen, taking water she had started heating earlier and pouring it into mugs, then placing a tea bag in each. Peppermint for Adrien, chamomile for Marinette, a bit of lavender in both.

She placed the mugs, a plate of cookies, and a wheel of camembert on a tray, then carried it into the living room just as Nino came out with the blankets. They easily maneuvered around each other, Alya placing the tray down and taking Tikki and Plagg to set them beside their snacks. Both kwami dug in ravenously while Nino spread the blankets over Marinette and Alya's shoulders.

Both finally showed a little awareness, closing their eyes and burying their noses in the blankets, inhaling deeply of all four of their scents mixed together and relaxing slightly with tiny shudders. It had taken a bit, but Alya and Nino had learned how to get their partners' enhanced sense of smell to work with them when bringing them down after an akuma attack.

Alya removed the tea bags from both mugs, then pressed them into shaking hands. Neither moved to drink, but they did clutch the mugs tightly and pull them close, inhaling deeply.

Nino flicked through recorded shows and settled on a space documentary. Something soothing, and more importantly, absolutely non-violent. Then they burrowed in on either side, Alya against Marinette and Nino against Adrien. They each snaked an arm behind their boyfriend and girlfriend, holding hands behind their back, and Alya reached over to rest a hand on Adrien's thigh, thumb idly sweeping over denim as Nino did the same to Marinette.

Alya buried her face into Marinette's neck, humming low in her throat as she and Nino just held Adrien and Marinette.

Marinette was the first to come back to them, and Alya crooned a soft, wordless sound as she felt the smaller woman jerk slightly, then soft sobs fill the air. Adrien wasn't far behind, his own soft whimpers joining Marinette's as Nino nuzzled into soft blond hair.

Silently, for the hundredth time, for the thousandth, Alya vowed to raze everything Hawkmoth had ever known and loved to the ground.

Alya and Nino held tight as Marinette and Adrien cried themselves out, not talking, but making soft comforting noises here and there.

This was all they _could_ do.

Alya knew they were truly on the mend when Marinette's shaking back stilled, and she slowly lifted her mug to take a mechanical sip of now cold tea. A few minutes later, Adrien did the same, and she shared a relieved look with Nino. He smiled slightly, holding his phone up to show he was about to place an order online for Chinese food, and she pulled her own out to text Rose. It would do Marinette and Adrien good to have a session or two with her, what with Rose being the only therapist in Paris that they could tell absolutely _everything_ to.

"You better?" Alya asked softly, nuzzling into Marinette's hair. She knew better than to ask whether she was good, because they weren't. They couldn't be, not after the stuff they had seen.

"… Yeah. A bit." Words were good, and Alya pressed a kiss to Marinette's temple in relief.

"Just rest. Nino and I have got you two."

"Yeah…" Adrien said, grimacing a bit now that he was back to them enough to notice how cold his tea was, though he continued to drink it. "We know." The sheer trust in the tiny smile he gave them both warmed Alya through, and she took one of each of their hands to press a soft kiss to their knuckles, Nino doing the same a moment later before he spoke.

"We've always got you guys' backs."


	13. Hero (TomSabine)

"I'm sorry, I'm really busy right now-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, babe. I can wait."

Sabine turned around and frowned, busying herself with arranging the vegetables set out to look more pleasing to the eye for the excuse of _something_ to do to try and let the jerk that had been following her around for the past fifteen minutes know that she _really could not talk right now_.

Not that he was taking the hint.

And not that she would ever want to talk to him normally.

But her boss had made it clear that scaring off one more customer was a one way ticket to getting fired. And she _needed_ this job.

"So, how about on your break you and I head around back and-"

Sabine was just deciding that she didn't need this job _that_ much when a large shadow fell over her.

"Are you bothering my girlfriend?"

' _Excuse me?!'_ Sabine looked up, paused, then looked even further up.

A young man, probably about her own age, was standing between her and the creep who had been following her around. He was, to put it simply, big. Sabine wasn't sure she had ever met someone so tall or broad, and her jaw dropped slightly as he crossed arms that had to be as thick around as her waist.

"I… um… uh…" The creep was backing away, attention fully on the man glaring at him.

"Get out of here. If I see you around again, I'll deal with you personally." The young man unfolded his arms to quietly pop the knuckles on first one, then the other hand.

Sabine was certain, as the creep scurried off, that she had just went from the frying pan to the fire.

Suddenly the young man's glower lightened, and he turned to beam a positively sunny smile at her. Now that he was facing her, she could tell that his eyes were bluer than any she had seen before, the blue of the deep ocean.

"Sorry about that, miss. I saw that he was bothering you, and I figured you couldn't tell him off because of being at work, so…" He gave a sheepish smile, rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand.

Sabine's knees went weak with relief, and she returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you. My manager said that if I went off on one more customer that he'd fire me."

The man blinked, then frowned and stuck his chin out in indignation. "That's awful! You should be able to defend yourself while working. Do you get guys like him often?"

"Way more than I'd like." Sabine sighed and shook her head, nearly wanting to spit with irritation. "They think I'm _exotic_ because I'm Chinese."

The man frowned a little, then gave her a shy, sweet smile. "If you want, I could come and scare them off anytime you need me to. I work in the bakery across the street as an apprentice." He suddenly jumped, and his smile became more than a little sheepish. "I'm Tom, by the way. Tom Dupain."

Sabine smiled, and reached out to take the hand he held out and shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Sabine Cheng. And yes, I'd like that a lot."


End file.
